Don't do that again
by Hanyou Mage
Summary: This is a bit of FemSoulStar fluff


this is my new fluff. Edit: It was missing a part.

He never should have let her go on the mission. That was the only thought that was running through Black*Star's head as he ran into the hospital with is 2 year old son in his arms. As he ran through the door, Tsubaki close behind him, he looked for some one that would know any thing about her condition. He spotted two people he recognized after a few minuets for looking, one was comforting the other as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. Black*Star headed in their direction.

"Maka!" He called out as he got close. "What happen is she okay?" he was a bit panicked as he asked.

"I don't Know Black*Star. They won't let me in to see her. They won't let any one in to see her right now only family."

Black*Star nodded as he approached the desk that would let him in he could hear Tsubaki asking what happen behind him.

His son pulled on his shirt. Silver*Star was wrapped up in a blanket and he had thrown on clothes and shoes as he ran out the door and he looked scared. Black*Star knew his son was smart but he didn't know why they were here yet.

"Can I help you"

"I need to know the room number for Soul Eater Evans"

"Are you Family"

"I am her Boyfriend" he said getting annoyed

"I can't let you in until Miss Evan's emergency contact get here or her intimidate family gets here."

Black*Star was getting mad, "She is the mother of my son and I want in"

The Nurse just rolled here eye "You maybe the father but I still can't let you in." She said in a rather rude manner.

Black*Star was just about to chew her out when a hand landed on his shoulder and the rather calm and recognizable voice of Death the Kid rang out.

"Black*Star let me handle this before you break something"

The Nurse looked at Kid, "Sir I just told your friend I can't let anyone in until Miss Evan's emergency contact gets here."

"That was my father but since he had passed on I am now the one in charge" Kid responded as he pulled out his ID Card that proved that he was Lord Death.

"I will be making some changes to Miss Evan's contacts. I will be adding two people and I would like you to leave a note for who ever is in charge. The two contacts will be Black*Star and Maka Albarn."

The Nurse nodded as she quickly wrote down what he asked and left to get another Nurse that would Lead them in.

Black*Star heard Maka, Tsubaki and Jenna join them as the second Nurse lead the group down the hall to the emergency room waiting room.

"I am sorry you are gonna have to wait here Miss Evan's is still in surgery. I will go see how much longer she will be in for." The Nurse was then gone.

"Maka what happen" Black*Star asked his back to her his eyes never leaving the door that would lead his way to Soul.

"She protected us. We completed the mission and were leaving and we didn't realize that there was another rouge Witch in the area because she was hiding well enough that she even deceived my Soul perception. Soul saw her go to attack us from behind with some kind of blades weapon. Soul kicked us out of the way and the Witch almost took her right leg off. We killed her a minuet after and got Soul's leg to stop bleeding enough to get her here." Maka was crying again and hid her face in Tubaki and Jenna's arms as they tried to get her to stop crying again.

Black*Star just looked at his son as his mismatched eyes looked close to tears.

Silver*Star now knew his Mama was hurt, he only knew since people kept saying his Mama's name and crying.

Black*Star felt like punching a hole into the wall. He knew he should have talked Kid into not letting her go on the damn mission.

After about an hour of waiting the door the emergency room opened and the Nurse was back and she told them to follow her. She then lead them to a private room. Before she let them in she told them she was doing fine she was still asleep and she was on pain killers and that they could not stay long unless they were family or emergency contacts.

Black*Star didn't really listen as she told them the rules as he quietly made his way into Soul's room. She looked small in the hospital bed and Black*Star decided right them and their she was never going on another mission with out him or at all. He didn't like seeing her like this... she just looked so broken. He looked down at his son in his arms. He was reaching for his mother with tears in his little eyes. Black*Star moved to her bed side and took the seat next to the bed and took a hold of Soul's hand and waited for her to wake up.

Soul felt like her limbs were made of lead. She couldn't really move and her right leg felt like it was being sawed off, stabbed and burned at the same time. She groaned out loud not realizing were she was.

"Soul ,Babe can you hear me"

Soul opened her eyes and as they adjusted to the light in the room she soon focused on the face in front of her.

"Black*Star?" she croaked out. Her throat was dry she needed water.

He nodded as he got her a cup he held it so she could drink out of the straw. Once done he placed the cup on the table near by.

"Soul want me to get the Nurse?" he asked as he saw her wince in pain. Soul nodded as Black*Star stood up Silver*Star still in his arms sound asleep.

Once the Nurse gave her more pain killers and left did Black*Star start really talking.

He babbled on in a worried rant of how he was never letting her go on another mission unless he was with her or she was not going at all. He though he was gonna loose her.

"Soul don't do that again. I could have Lost you. Our son could have lost you. I don't wanna Lose you. I love you too much for that."

"I know you do. I love you too but if I didn't then Maka and Jenna would have been dead. And Besi-" Soul was cut off by Black*Star's lips on hers. As soon as they parted Black*Start said something that shocked Soul. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Soul?"

"Do you mean it?"

Black*Star smiled the smile he only had for her and his son as he nodded."Yeah I mean it. I love you too much to be kept from you"

Soul teared up as she nodded "Yes"

Black*Star's smile got bigger as he gently placed their son next to his mother on the bed. Soul placed a hand on her son with a small smile on her face.

"When do you want to set the date"

"After your better. I don't want you to have to use a wheel chair to get down the isle to me"

"So you are serious about this?"

"I wouldn't lie not to you. Like I said I don't want to lose you and if Marrying you is what it takes to keep you with me then so be it. Like I said I love you and Silver*Star and I don't want to lose you."

Soul smile widened "It will take a while you know. I am gonna have to go through therapy just to walk again since my leg was almost severed completely from my body."

Black*Star cringed a bit at that, "I know and I will be the one to take care of you until you can walk again. I know you are strong enough to walk again."

"Thank you" she then pulled him a bit closer to kiss his lips again. And for the rest of the night Soul slept with her son on her non injured side and her Fiance's hand holding her's tightly as he slept in the chair next to her bed. About 1 month later Soul was released from the hospital and her and Black*Star decided to sign the papers that would make them Husband and Wife before they had the actual wedding.

Soul Star and her new Husband Black*Star waited 2 years before they could have the actual ceremony. Silver*Star acting as the ring-bearer. A few weeks later Soul Found herself pregnant and retired as a Death Scythe, she was now teaching a weapons class and Soul and Black*Star couldn't be happier.


End file.
